Meet Me in the Pouring Rain
by Rose Garden Fairytale
Summary: James and Regulus meet out in the rain, when they come back to the castle, they find a mad overprotective Sirius. Will Sirius let the couple stay together? Regulus/James mentioned Sirius/Remus


Story: Meet Me in the Pouring Rain

Pairing: James/Regulus mentioned Sirius/Remus

Challenge: the 'wrong' couple challenge

Summary: James and Regulus meet out in the rain, when they come back to the castle, they find a mad overprotective Sirius. Will Sirius let the couple stay together?

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't be doing this, if Sirius ever finds out he'll kill me<em>, James Potter thought as he walked through the rain to the Quidditch Pitch. _This should have stopped after the first time I never should have gone back to meet him again._

When James finally made it to the Quidditch Pitch he was soaking wet, but that didn't matter once he saw his favorite Slytherin. Regulus ran out of the tunnel he was waiting to and into James' waiting arms. The two stood there kissing in the pouring rain for a few minutes before Regulus pulled away saying, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Reg," James replied before kissing the younger boy again.

* * *

><p>An hour later the two boys walked up to the castle completely soaked. They had just passed the Great Hall when what they feared most appeared, an angry Sirius with Remus.<p>

"James what the hell do you think you are doing? Snogging my younger brother? You're my best mate! I thought I could trust you!" Sirius yelled before punching James.

"Sirius wait!" Regulus calls after his brother. Sirius doesn't turn around he just keeps walking.

"Remus?" James asks his friend.

"REMUS GET OVER HERE NOW IF YOU STILL WANT TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND TOMORROW!" Sirius shouts before Remus runs after his boyfriend.

"Regulus, I'm sorry I should have been more careful," James apologizes.

"It's fine, go talk to him. Try to get him to understand. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully," Regulus tells him.

* * *

><p>When James enters the dorm he finds Remus and Sirius arguing, and decides to talk to Sirius the next morning.<p>

The next morning things were pretty normal except for the fact that Sirius wouldn't speak or talk to James. Peter, who had no idea what was going on, was completely confused. "Sirius wait a minute. I want to talk to you," James tells his friend just as Sirius heads for the door.

"Come on Peter, they need to be alone for this," Remus says while ushering Peter out the door.

"What do you want Potter?" Sirius spits at him.

"I want to know why you're mad at me. What have I done wrong?" James asks.

"What have you done wrong? James he's fifteen, he doesn't know what he wants! And what about Lily! He doesn't understand these things like you or I do! You're taking advantage of him and what he doesn't know!" Sirius roars.

"I'm not taking advantage of him. He started this; he's the one in control for the most part. I've been asking Lily out for six years now Pads, she doesn't want anything to do with me. Besides you were Reg's age when you started dating Remus," James replies.

"Yes, but Remus wasn't two years older than me and I'd known him for four years! You hardly know him James! You don't know what he wants or needs!" Sirius yells.

"Please Sirius give me a chance. I won't hurt him I promise," James begs.

Sirius takes into consideration what James says and the sad look on his face, "Fine you'll get one chance, one chance Potter I mean it. And if you hurt I'll torture until you're begging for death."

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner James is waiting in the courtyard in the rain waiting for Regulus. Soon Regulus runs up to James and asks him how things went with Sirius. "Fine Reg, he'll let me see you," James tells him before lightly kissing him.<p>

"That's great. Now come with me I have something to show you," Regulus says before pulling James out of the courtyard.

Regulus led James to the dungeons where they stopped in front of a wall. Regulus muttered something in Latin and the wall transformed into an archway. James looked around and found himself in a garden in the middle of the castle's dungeons. It had plants and benches all over the place. In the middle of it was a fountain. "Where are we?" James asks him.

"In the dungeons (James throws him a look that says I know that) it's a garden that only old Slytherin families have access to. Mainly couples only come here and considering most people would prefer to spend time by the fire in the common room we have this whole place to ourselves," Regulus says before kissing James.

* * *

><p>Not long after that the two boys found themselves panting slightly after having a bit of fun with the other. "You know Sirius can never find out about this or he'll kill me," James tells Reg.<p>

"That's what you said when we got together, besides if you're not careful on Saturday my teams beaters might just beat him to it," Regulus says.

"True, but still he can't find out about this," James says while playing with Regulus' hair.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, James," Regulus tells him as he leaves him at the entrance to Gryffindor tower.<p>

"Goodnight Reg, I love you," James tells him before being kissed by the young Slytherin.

"I love you too James. Meet me in the pouring rain again tomorrow," Regulus says before walking back to the dungeons.


End file.
